


Directions

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Florist Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Single father sendak, an adorable little child, coming together fic, its soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: “We didn’t come for flowers.” An exasperated sigh draws Shiro back from his amusement over the small girl's confidence. He looks back up at the adult Galra with a chuckle.“Your smaller counterpart seems to think otherwise.” Shiro turns to his flowers, plucking a few pansies in orange and pink. He bundles them together and kneels down to hold the small makeshift bouquet out to the young girl. “You should always make time to stop for flowers.”The girl’s eyes seem to brighten as she pulls her hand from the other’s, taking the flowers with a massive, fanged grin. Emboldened, Shiro tilts his head up to meet with the eye of the older Galra and grins himself. “Now that flowers are out of the way, how can I help you?”“Directions.” The Galra shifts, awkwardly fidgeting with his sleeve with a gloved hand. “I’m trying to find the Universal Communications and Settlement building. I was supposed to start work there…” he looks down at his watch and flinches before quickly looking away. “A while ago… but I don’t actually know where it is.”
Relationships: Sendak/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: Shendak Spring Fling





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the Shendak Spring Exchange! I do hope you guys enjoy this bit of fluff.

The morning is warm, a cool breeze brushing the white of Shiro’s hair over his forehead. Smiling up at the fluffy clouds in the sky he takes a deep breath letting it out with a pleased hum. “A perfect day for pansies.” 

With a nod to himself, Shiro props open the door to his shop and turns to the wheeled shelves he uses for his outdoor displays. One by one he pulls the shelves out. Once outside he takes the time to pull off any dead leaves or buds before giving the plants a loving pat and praise and going for his hose.

“Excuse me?” Startled, Shiro jumps, thankful he hadn’t turned the hose on yet as he turns wide eyes into the bulk of a massive suited chest. After a second of confusion he follows the buttons of the man's suit up to his Furred face, bypassing a nasty scar and an eye patch to look into one solid yellow eye. 

“Uh…hello?” Shiro gives a hesitant smile at the Galran man's frown and resists the urge to step back. “Do you need some flowers?”

“No…” The Galra's lips twitch, possibly the hint of a small smile. Shiro chalks it up as a win and feels a little more emboldened, raising a brow and cocking a hip.

“Well I can’t offer you much more than some flowers or a bag of fancy dirt.” He taps at his cheek, turning back to set the hose down so the larger man can have his undivided attention. “Though maybe you would prefer a small cactus? They are a bit more prickly.”

“Actually I was hoping to just get-”

“I want flowers.” A small voice seems to startle both men from their conversation. Shiro follows the voice down to notice the Galra has a much smaller, lighter hand in his grip. Said hand is attached to a small Galran girl. Her hair is close to the same shade as the man's fur, and sticking up every which way, and she’s wearing a bright yellow dress decorated with pink flowers. She points a frown up at Shiro, her own eyes narrowed in challenge even as she clutches a small plush of something that looks like a strange mix of a badger and a hedgehog tightly in her arms. “We want flowers.”

“We didn’t come for flowers.” An exasperated sigh draws Shiro back from his amusement over the small girl's confidence. He looks back up at the adult Galra with a chuckle. 

“Your smaller counterpart seems to think otherwise.” Shiro turns to his flowers, plucking a few pansies in orange and pink. He bundles them together and kneels down to hold the small makeshift bouquet out to the young girl. “You should always make time to stop for flowers.”

The girl’s eyes seem to brighten as she pulls her hand from the other’s, taking the flowers with a massive, fanged grin. Emboldened, Shiro tilts his head up to meet with the eye of the older Galra and grins himself. “Now that flowers are out of the way, how can I help you?”

“Directions.” The Galra shifts, awkwardly fidgeting with his sleeve with a gloved hand. “I’m trying to find the Universal Communications and Settlement building. I was supposed to start work there…” he looks down at his watch and flinches before quickly looking away. “A while ago… but I don’t actually know where it is.”

“Let me guess, they told you to just take a cab, but the cab driver refused to help you because you’re not human.” Shiro stands up, brushing off his legs with an annoyed sigh. “Some people just aren’t ready to get over the wars and racism. Give me a second, I'll draw you a map, perhaps your little helper could help you navigate it?”

“Will the map have flowers?” The girl practically skips inside after Shiro leaving her father to duck into the too-small door and follow.

“Everything is better with flowers.” Shiro shoots her a wink, then pulls some paper from his printer and grabs a pen to begin his sub-par doodle. Five minutes and a bunch of badly done flowers later and he’s proudly flashing the paper up to the Galra who startles, nearly dropping a bunny-eared cactus. “hopefully this helps. If not I put my number on the back, you can call and I'll walk you through it.”

“Thank you…” He flips the paper over, looking at the numbers and name written on the other side. “Shiro. You have been a big help.”

“It’s my pleasure to help a little flower lover and her big bad bodyguard find their way.” The girl giggles, sending Shiro a wave as she takes her father’s hand back and they head for the door. “If you change your mind on that cactus you know where to find me.”

* * *

Humming to the soft music coming from the radio near his work station Shiro smiles softly down at his work. He twists the vase this way and that, shifting the flowers a bit as he observes where they settle. He loves making wedding displays, the big beautiful displays with intricate overpriced vases that sometimes cost more than the payments for his building. He lifts up another rose, white painted along the tips with a metallic gold and pokes it easily in between a bundle of babies breath and leather leaf.

Just as he’s lifting a sprig of golden painted fiddlehead fern he hears the bell from his storefront. His smile spreads and he settles the plant back onto his table, turning to walk across the small room and through the door into the sales floor. “Hello! Welcome to Atlas Flo- oh…” 

His smile falls as he glances around the shop, eyes bouncing from flower to flower and coming across no customers. “Huh… maybe I was just imagining it…”

With a huff of a sigh he turns back to the back door. Shrugging he heads back towards his table to continue his progress and finish the displays for tomorrow’s wedding.

* * *

An hour later his arrangements are finished for now, more painted parts set aside to dry, and Shiro’s back has a slight ache that has him stretching his arm high in the air. He twists his shoulders as he walks out onto the main floor, prepared to start his rounds on watering the plants in need.

“hi-ah-simp are the best spring flower on this planet.” A small voice whispers and Shiro’s head jerks to the side, eyes searching the floor for its source. “They’re small and cute and smell so, so good.”

Frown plastered on his face, Shiro takes slow, careful steps. He walks around his displays following where the voice came from in order to lean over and glance down under the hallow of one of his shelves. The first thing his eyes settle on is the happy twitch of fluffy ears, a small makeshift bouquet of pansies carefully tucked into purple hair. Her dress pools around her as she hums to herself, head moving this way and that.

“Lucky for me the hi-ah-simp are easy to draw.” She turns her head, eyes closing in a wide smile down at her plush toy set up beside her on the floor. “Our books are going to be the best.”

“So someone did come into the shop earlier.” A grin spreads across Shiro’s face as he watches the Galran girl's fur stand on end. She whips around, wide golden eyed looking back at him. 

“Please don’t kick me out!” She grips a notebook tightly to her chest, eyes quickly filling with tears. “I’m not done working on my book for mommy.”

“I won’t kick you out, but I am going to tell your father. He is your dad, right? I bet he’s worried.” Shiro crouches down, resting his arms on his thighs. “What’s your name, little flower?”

She frowns, looking over at her plush toy to try and hide the blue tinting her cheeks. “Lenna.”

“Okay, Lenna. Do you have your dad's phone number?” Shiro holds in his urge to chuckle, not wanting to offend the girl. 

“Dad doesn’t have a human phone yet. We just got here a few nights ago. My room is still in boxes. I don’t even have a bed yet!” She turns back to him with wide, distraught eyes. 

“My goodness!” he feigns distress, putting his prosthetic to his chest as he gasps. “Your life must be so busy right now!”

“Too busy! I’ve barely been able to work on my book!” She waves her notebook in the air for emphasis. 

Shiro smiles. “Well, why don’t you come out of there and into the back room where I have a chair you can sit in?”

“Can I bring flowers?” Her eyes practically sparkle with excitement.

“I have lots of flowers back there. Whatever you can’t find you can come get, but don’t break anything okay?” She nods quickly, scurrying out from under the shelf. Dragging her poor plush behind her she rushes into the back room. Shiro chuckles, shaking his head as he looks at the pile of flowers laying on the floor in front of where she was. Clearly, this girl really loves them.

Leaving the mess for later, Shiro pushes to his feet and heads for his shop phone, pulling up a search engine on his phone to look up the number for the Unicom building. Tapping the numbers into the landline he props the phone against his shoulder and turns to glance through the door to the back at the girl excitedly flitting from flower to flower with her plush toy.

“Thank you for calling the Universal Communications and Settlement Association. My name is Nyma, how may I direct your call?” The female voice comes through the phone bringing Shiro back to his task.

“Ah! Yes, I’m calling for… crap hold on.” He cups his hand over the receiver and calls out. “Little Flower? What is your father's name?”

“Daddy is Sendak! The greatest commander of the Galran army!” She puffs her chest out in pride and Shiro nods going back to his call. 

“Sorry, I’m calling for Sendak, your new Galra employee? I have something important that he seems to have misplaced and I want him to know it’s safe.” 

The woman hums, tapping away at a computer for a moment. “Sendak is in a meeting right now, but I can take a message and sneak in to hand it to him.”

“That would be amazing, Nyma. Thank you. Can you tell him that Lenna is at the flower shop he was at earlier in the day and that she's safe so he can come pick her up when he gets off?” 

“Ah, the daughter snuck out, huh?” Nyma laughs softly. “I figured she would, she seems scrappy, like I was when I was her age. I’ll tell him immediately, thank you for calling.” 

“Thank you, Nyma.” Shiro ends the call and moves to lean against the door, watching Lenna as she settles on the tattered old couch in the back with a sprig of Lavender and a huge smile. “I’m going to be right out here watering the flowers. Just let me know if you need anything okay?”

“Okay flower man!” She doesn’t even look up as she pulls out a pencil and begins drawing in her notebook. Shiro takes a moment to soak in the warmth he feels from the sight before he moves to return to his work.

* * *

The store lights are darkened, closed sign turned in the window for the outside world to see, shelves pulled in from the sidewalk to fill the open space of the sales floor inside. Shiro sits at the counter going over his order form for the local nursery for next week. Lenna's voice echoing through the room as she continues to talk to her surly plush toy. He can’t help the soft smile pulling at his lips as the girl happily flips through her book going over everything she wrote that day. 

A loud knock startles him, sending papers flying as he looks up with wide eyes to the main doorway. A dark shadow blocks the light from the street. Shiro's smile returns and he moves around the corner to unlock the door. His smile turns into a chuckle as the massive Galra man crouches down to enter the building. He stands straight once inside, body shifting so he can look around the room. 

“Mister Shiro.”

“Just Shiro. Nice to see you again Sendak.” Shiro closes the door behind him and turns to head for the back. “Your little Lenna has been quite the excitable companion today. She really likes flowers.”

“While I was away fighting in the war, I would send her and her mother a flower from every planet we stopped on. The ship she was on didn’t have any sort of plant life. They tell me she would always look forward to the packages I sent her.” Sendak's ears twitch with the girl’s voice and he visibly relaxes. “Thank you for taking care of her.”

“It was my pleasure.” Shiro moves around the counter and peeks into the back room. Lenna stands over a struggling tulip, a can of water pouring way more than necessary into it’s terracotta pot. “You tending my plants Little Flower?”

“You said this one is sick, so I’m giving it extra love.” She grins, flashing fangs up at him. “I want to help bring flowers to the universe.”

“The plants are lucky to have you, Little Flower. Your father is here to pick you up.” She grins, jumping excitedly from the table to rush out and tackle the massive Galra with a hug. 

“Daddy! I got to see so many flowers today! Can I show you when we get home?” Her eyes are wide with joy. 

Sendak nods, scooping her up with one hand. “I would love to see your research, my little botanist, but first we have to convince Mister Shiro to join us for dinner.”

Eyes going wide, Shiro holds up his hands. “Oh no, I don’t need-”

“FLOWER MAN!” Before Shiro can even finish his sentence his arms are filled with an excitable Galran child, wide yellow eyes looking up at him. “Come eat dinner with us Flower Man! You have to!”

“But Little Flower, I’m sure your dinner will be much better without me there to interrupt your time with your dad.” Shiro looks from the girl to her father and is met with only a shrug from the other man. 

“I personally think a dinner with you will be nice. We’ve been nonstop since we got here and making friends sounds perfect.” 

Shiro smiles despite himself and shakes his head. “Looks like I’m out voted. Well then let me lock up the shop and we'll go get some dinner."

* * *

The benefit of Sendak being new to the planet is he doesn’t know where anything is yet, thus Shiro gets to pick where they go for their meal. So, being a man of refined tastes like himself he takes Lenna's hand when she offers and, with the child swinging between the two men squealing with excitement, he leads them a few blocks away to his favorite all you can eat buffet.

Who doesn’t love a buffet?

Especially one with an entire mac & cheese bar. 

Shiro greets the hostess with a bright smile and warm words, quickly turning her attention away from his companions and to himself. She seems to relax upon seeing the two Galra there with a human and leads them to a table, soon enough he's back on his feet, plate in hand and Lenna clung to his side asking about every food they pass. Sendak is quiet through all of it, following closely behind him and listening to each explanation Shiro gives.

Once settled back into their table Shiro digs into his plate of cheesy goodness, letting out a pleased moan at the heaven on the tip of his fork. Lenna stares up at him, golden eyes wide before digging into her own meal and giving off her own exaggerated sound that leaves him chuckling. 

“Are you enjoying your meal, Little Flower, or are you making fun of me?” He nudges her lightly and she grins up at him with a snicker.

“You are very good with children.” Sendak finally speaks up, drawing Shiro’s gaze to the massive man hunched awkwardly over the obviously too small table in front of him. It’s adorable and Shiro wants to reach out and pet him like a discontent cat. “It’s refreshing to find someone who doesn’t treat us like monsters.”

“The war was scary for everyone. It'll take time for some people to realize that mistakes were made and now it's time to move on to a time of peace. You just have to show them you’re as great as your daughter claims you to be. Right Lenna?” Shiro nudges her again and Lenna looks up, mouth full of her own cheesy delicacy as she grins wide.

“Daddy is the best Galra in the world. He'll make them see!”

“Yes he will!” Shiro holds his hand up and instantly a small hand slaps into it before both pairs of eyes turn to look at Sendak across from them again. He's smiling, fangs peeking out as he watches them, not even bothering with his own plate of food.

“Shiro,” Sendak continues to watch him, his smile falling to something softer as he speaks. “You are the first person who has been so kind to us since we’ve gotten here. To say I trust you the most on this planet is an understatement. You wouldn’t happen to know of a child care center that would be more accepting of Lenna's heritage, would you?”

“Well it just so happens I know the perfect place for our Little Flower to spend her days.” Shiro takes a bite of his food, not caring how rude it is as he pauses for dramatic effect. “A lovely little shop not far from your work. Sure, it’s no day care but I hear the owner has a soft spot for children who love flowers, and from what I understand you already have the number... Unless you threw it away.”

Nervous, Shiro glances back up wondering if his intentions were getting through to the other. Sendak stares back, eye open wide and jaw dropped in an adorable shocked 'o' that brings the smile back to Shiro’s face despite his nerves. “You would watch Lenna for me?”

“Sure.” Shiro shrugs, feigning nonchalance. “She’s a good kid and happy to learn. I don’t mind letting her sit at the shop with me. She'd probably help me out if I asked.”

“I would!” Lenna pipes in with a cheese filled grin.

“See?” Shiro grins. “Plus, it gives me an opportunity to get to know our resident Galra family.”

“You’ve already met us!” Lenna squeals with a giggle, shoving at Shiro like he's made the biggest joke.

Gently pushing back Shiro keeps his head tilted, ever watching the man across from him. “It’s only Lenna and I.”

“Just because I know you doesn’t mean I _know_ you, Sendak.” Shiro finally decides to stop playing coy, settling his fork down for a moment to turn his full attention to the other. “Perhaps I’m interested in getting to know you in more ways than this.”

A blue tint rushes up Sendak’s neck and Shiro grins, knowing his point has come across this time. Picking his fork back up he starts scooping up more food before he continues to talk. “The ball is in your court where this leads. You have my number. Whatever you decide, I’m still happy to help.”

The silence is long, only broken up by the happy hums Lenna makes as she kicks her feet and enjoys her meal, oblivious of the situation going on around her. It feels like forever, but is probably only a minute or two before Sendak finally speaks. “I think we may need another person to watch her too, for the nights when we want to get to know each other without her… assistance.”

Shiro grins, feeling his cheeks warm with his own blush. “I have a few people I know we can trust to keep her occupied while we’re out.”

“Good.” Sendak finally starts eating his own food, seeming to relax as the conversation draws to a close. “I can’t wait to meet them so we can get started.”

* * *

_*One Year Later*_

Stomach full, Shiro gives a content sigh leaning against Sendak’s side as a large metal hand presses into his back steering their path down the darkening streets. He glances around them, thinking of the path they’re taking and trying to figure out where exactly they’re going to end up. 

“You’re thinking too hard.” Sendak scoffs, pulling him easily from his thoughts and drawing a smile out of him. “Let me surprise you, nosey human.”

“I’m just curious.” Shiro hums, letting Sendak continue to guide him with gentle pushes. “You said celebrating anniversaries wasn’t a big thing for the Galra so I didn’t expect anything.”

“And yet I’ve brought you with flowers, and dinner, and now a gift. Yes, I know you've been saying it all night.” Sendak leans down, rubbing his cheek against the top of Shiro’s head. “That is the point of surprises, is it not?”

“It is.” Shiro grins just as Sendak turns them again, halting their steps in front of a large building. Blinking in confusion Shiro looks up at the massive entryway to the glass front that he remembers used to be a café. His eyes trail over the glass, widening when they settle over the sign settled inside. The large white block words 'For Sale' now covered, slashed across with bold red lettering.

Sold.

“Sendak…”

“I have noticed when I go to pick up Lenna at night that you've been looking into open shops for rent. So I thought to help you. When we came here to look at this place Lenna said this was the one you needed.” Sendak shrugs, before holding out his hand, a golden key nestled into the soft fur of his palm. “Who am I to tell her she’s wrong.”

“Her father?” Shiro chuckles, even as he slowly takes the key from his hand and turns back to the door. “You know I can’t accept you buying me an entire building! Look at it! It’s huge!”

“I know, I don’t have to fold my body to fit through the doorways like I do at your current shop and home.” A massive hand pushes Shiro forward into the door and he sighs, putting the key in the lock to open it and step inside.

The floor is massive, open and void of any furniture, the walls painted a pale pink. Shiro takes his time looking around the main part, ideas already wandering through his mind. 

“I can open up the floorplan, get in imports from all over the universe. The walls will be decorated with framed pictures. The ones I’ve been saving since Lenna started gifting me her art… and there will be shelves under the counter filled with printed versions of Lenna's books. People will love them.” Shiro grins, turning to face his partner fully. “I think I’ll name it Lenna’s. After all, she’s going to inherit it one day.”

“You are too soft on her. She walks all over you.” Sendak smiles even as he says it, stepping closer to pull Shiro in and press their lips together in a long kiss. “There is one thing you have to do before I will fully allow you to have this space though.”

“Oh?” Shiro wraps his arms around Sendak’s neck, pulling them closer together. “What will you have me do, baby?”

“Live with us.” Sendak chuckles at Shiro’s shocked expression. “This building also has housing above it like your own. I have already arranged for construction to combine all of it into a home fit for our family… if you will be a part of it?”

“Sendak. Are you asking me to marry you?” 

“More insisting, really. It’s the right course to take in such a situation.” Shiro laughs, he can’t help it. Wiping the tears beading at the corner of his eyes as he presses his head into the warmth of his chest. He breathes deep, taking in the warm smell that is distinctly _Sendak._

“You know you didn’t have to buy me an entire building just to get me to say yes. I would have said it even if you'd asked empty handed.”

A warm hand cups his cheek before running down to push up his chin. Their eyes meet and they grin at each other. “I know, but there is no way I would be able to live in your tiny human home. So this makes sense. Together we will make our own home.”

“Just you, me, Lenna, and a dozen random people you have hired to do the actual work.”

“Exactly.” They laugh, lips pressing together in soft, awkward kisses in the middle of Shiro’s future shop. Visions of their life together surrounded by flowers and family fill his mind and he can honestly say he's never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> So added information, Lenna means Lion Warrior.
> 
> A fitting name? No. I think it is.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
